


In The Moment

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: In The Moment [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: 7rainbowprompts: violet set, Blow Jobs, Community: 7rainbowprompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John walks off in a drunken stupor, Qhuinn and Blay aren't sure how to handle being alone with each other just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> There's boys kissing, various states of undress, and a blow job. Enough of a warning? This takes place in one of the last scenes of Lover Enshrined, so I say spoilers, probably.
> 
> Prompt: #2 Flights of Fancy (violet set)

Blay grimaced as he watched John walk away, swaying a bit as he disappeared into the crowd. “Should you have really let him go on his own?” Blay questioned.

Qhuinn's mismatched eyes locked unto Blay's bright blue ones. “If you want to stop him right now, be my guest.”

Blay rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, guess you're right,” he paused. “We'll go look for him if he's not back in half an hour?”

Qhuinn nodded as he downed his beer that had been neglecting all night. Blay picked up his beer and took a swig as well. After he gulped down the remnants of his beer, Blay felt a bit uncomfortable. Usually, he was never alone with Qhuinn, not in ZeroSum at least; circumstances usually never allowed with Qhuinn's wandering eyes. Just sitting next to him right now was making Blay's heart pound loudly in his ears, loud enough to even rival the beat from the music in the club.

The lack of conversation earlier had been unnerving, and now, Blay had no idea what to say if Qhuinn didn't start the conversation. The only topic on Blay's mind wasn't really something he could bring up at this point, with that kiss playing in his head on constant repeat.

He groaned before standing up, stretching his arms over his head, catching a curious look from Qhuinn. “I'm going to find John,” Blay stated, wanting to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

Before he could bolt, Qhuinn grabbed his wrist in his strong grip. “Man, talk to me,” Qhuinn said as he pulled the reluctant Blay back to his seat.

“It's nothing,” he muttered. “No need to worry about me when we should probably be picking up John off the floor of the bathroom by now...”

Qhuinn shook his head. “He's probably still pissed off, so it's best we leave him to the toilet bowl.” He paused. “This is about the kiss, isn't it?”

Blay turned away, trying to hide the apparent blush rising to his cheeks. “Now why the hell-”

“I knew it was a bad idea,” Qhuinn cut him off.

“No!” Blay exclaimed, turning back around. “It wasn't, but I...”

“...wanted more?” Blay nodded as Qhuinn sighed. “You know I can't-”

“Dammit, get the fuck over yourself!” Blay exclaimed angrily, silencing Qhuinn. “You don't get it, do you? I want _you_ , and I don't care about your insecurities about a real relationship! I can deal with it! I can deal with you.”

Qhuinn's brows furrowed. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

“I told you before; I'm not a child, and I don't break easily. Do not deny me just because you're trying to protect me,” Blay stated, crossing his arms. “You said it yourself that you've thought about us.”

Qhuinn looked away guiltily. “That doesn't mean anything, and you know it, Blay.”

“It does, so stop thinking about it and _do_ something about it.”

Blay licked his lips nervously when he finished, watching Qhuinn for his reaction. He stood up, walked around the table, then grabbed Blay's wrist. Blay stood up in surprise as Qhuinn pulled him close, his mouth close to Blay's ear. “Don't tell me I didn't warn you,” he growled into his ear, before sucking slightly on his earlobe.

Blay groaned, Qhuinn's tongue sending pleasant shocks straight to his groin. Qhuinn's mouth soon moved away from Blay's ear. “Want to hit a private bathroom?” Qhuinn asked in a low seductive tone that Blay had never heard from him before, and he was liking it, a lot.

Blay nodded, letting Qhuinn lead the way.

* * *

Qhuinn was surprised to say the least. Once the door locked behind them, Qhuinn felt Blay's mouth attack his. The kiss was sloppy from inexperience, but Qhuinn was planning to fix that quickly. Qhuinn coaxed Blay's tongue to move against his in a rhythm that Blay caught onto quickly. Qhuinn's grip on Blay's waist tightened, pulling their bodies closer as they kissed. As their tongues danced, Blay's hands gripped Qhuinn's ass, grinding his hard-on against Qhuinn's, causing him to gasp in surprise into the kiss.

When Qhuinn gasped, Blay pulled away with a satisfied grin. “I may be a virgin, but I catch on quick,” he said before Qhuinn pulled him in for another kiss, one that promised bruised lips.

 _He still tastes sweet._ The thought lingered in Qhuinn's mind as their tongues twisted and writhed in each other's mouths.

As he kissed Blay senseless, Qhuinn's hands were making quick work Blay's button up shirt. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, he quickly pushed it off Blay's broad shoulders. The shirt pooled to the ground as Qhuinn's lips moved away from Blay's and down his neck, working his way down Blay's chest. Blay moaned when Qhuinn's lips attached to one of his nipples, nipping and sucking for a few moments before moving lower.

“Qhuinn...” Blay groaned as Qhuinn's talented tongue dipped in and out of his naval.

He moved away from Blay, making him groan from the loss of contact of Qhuinn's talented tongue. Blay was about to protest, but Qhuinn had pulled away from him. Before he could, Qhuinn hoisted him up onto the bathroom counter.

Qhuinn's hands whipped off Blay's belt in one fluid motion and soon had the zipper of his jeans pulled down with his teeth. Blay's eyes widened when he felt Qhuinn's hand in his boxers, maneuvering his cock out into the open air. Blay seemed like he was going to speak up, but a slow, deliberate lick on the underside of his cock made him choke on any words he had been trying to form.

Soon, Qhuinn's warm mouth enveloped the head of Blay's cock and take in his shaft inch by inch, eliciting moans of pleasure from the redhead. He gasped as Qhuinn took him deep into his throat, humming. The humming and fact that he was new at this was causing Blay nerves to unravel, and his orgasm hit him hard, coming in Qhuinn's mouth. Qhuinn swallowed quickly, trying not to choke. Once Blay was spent, Qhuinn's mouth slipped away from his softening cock.

Blay gripped the edge of the counter to support himself as Qhuinn got back to his feet. With a contented smile, Blay was about to thank him, but he noticed Qhuinn still had all his clothes and did not seem like he was going to undress. “Qhuinn? What about you?” Blay questioned as Qhuinn straightened his clothes.

Qhuinn shook his head. “I'm fine, as long as yo-”

Blay quickly pushed himself off the counter and grabbed Qhuinn by the collar, pushing him against door of the private bathroom. “Oh, hell no. We finish this. I'm not letting you go without coming when you just did that for me,” Blay growled, before crashing his lips down to Qhuinn's, hands moving for his belt.

As Blay kissed him, Qhuinn could feel Blay's erection returning. Qhuinn decided then that until both of them came together, that Blay wouldn't leave this alone, even though he was no good for him. Qhuinn felt Blay's hand reaching to yank down his tight black jeans, but there was an urgent knocking on the door.

Both vampires groaned. “Fuck off, we're busy!” Blay yelled in frustration, but although the knocking had faltered for a moment, it continued again.

Blay growled into Qhuinn's shoulder, before he attempted to open the door. Qhuinn stopped him. “You might want to get your clothes back on, man,” Qhuinn stated gesturing to the fact Blay's cock was still hanging out from his boxers, his jeans were half on, and his shirt was long gone.

He quickly rearranged himself before pulling up is jeans properly, zipping up then he nodded for Qhuinn to open the door. John stumbled in with wide eyes when he noticed the state of Blay's undress and the red flush on Qhuinn's face. John tried to stumble out, but his stomach lurched, forcing him to stagger over to the toilet and hurl.

Qhuinn and Blay grimaced. It was bad enough that John saw them mid-coitus, but now the poor guy was puking his guts out because his friends didn't stop him from drinking all those beers he had consumed earlier in the night. Qhuinn quickly bent down to the ground to rub John's back while Blay slipped his shirt on before joining them on the ground to hold back some of John's hair that was getting in his face.

John hurled once more into the toilet bowl before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He coughed a bit before glancing back and forth between Blay and Qhuinn. _I'm sorry I interrupted_ , he signed before attempting to stand up, but Qhuinn kept his ass planted on the floor.

“Don't be.” Qhuinn ran a hand through his hair with a frown. “We should have been looking for you. Actually, I should have been with you the whole time.”

John shook his head. _No. I don't need a babysitter_ , he signed before leaning back, his head pounding.

Blay shifted, so when John leaned back, he'd be leaning on him and not fall to the floor. “He's your _ahstrux nohtrum_ ; he's not babysitting you if he's trying to keep you safe.” Blay carefully shifted again, attempting to get comfortable.

John groaned, not willing to put up a fight anymore. Silence fell over the three vampires as John slowly flitted in and out of consciousness. “Hey, John. Don't fall asleep on us,” Blay whispered, nudging John's shoulder.

“Yeah, we're not dragging your drunk ass outta here,” Qhuinn quipped.

John looked up at Qhuinn blearily. _Blay doesn't have to, but you have no choice._

“Smartass,” Qhuinn muttered before standing, stretching his legs. “All right, let's drag your ass out now while you're still semi-conscious.”

“Time to get up,” Blay said blithely, pushing John towards Qhuinn.

He pulled John to his feet, but John swayed a bit. Blay jumped to his feet to help to steady him as Qhuinn pulled on of John's arms over his shoulder. Blay did the same as John finally passed out. Qhuinn chuckled. “Think we can get him out of here without embarrassing him in front his lady love?”

Blay quirked an eyebrow as they moved towards the door with John's out cold body. “I'm not sure I would call Xhex his 'lady love.'”

“Rather I say 'woman of all his wet dreams?'”

Blay cringed. “I liked it better when you were quiet,” he muttered.

Qhuinn raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You only wanted to make out with me to keep my mouth shut?” He put his free hand over his heart as they made their way to the back exit. “You wound me, yo-”

Qhuinn's dramatics were cut short when Blay leaned over John to seal his lips over Qhuinn's. He pulled away after a moment. “Hush, you don't want to wake John with your theatrics, do you?” Blay smiled as he shifted John's weight on his shoulders. “After we drop him off at his room, we're going back to your room to finish what we started.”

Qhuinn was going to protest, but the tone in Blay's voice left no room for protest. Qhuinn flipped open his cell phone, dialing Fritz' number at the mansion. He just hoped, as he spoke to Fritz, that this thing with Blay wouldn't end in heartbreak; Qhuinn couldn't take it if he saw that crushed look he saw in the tunnels at Blay's house.


End file.
